Software developers are often tasked with developing and testing software. Properly testing software, however, is challenging. Because of the many paths a program may take, often code is shipped that has not been tested for all the possible paths. Adding debug code to a program either at development time or at execution time may introduce additional bugs into the program.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.